Nilsine Shatter-Shield
|Base ID = }} Nilsine Shatter-Shield is a young Nord florist in Windhelm. Daughter to Tova Shatter-Shield and Torbjorn Shatter-Shield, she has outlived her twin sister, who was murdered by The Butcher. Every morning, she ventures to market and speaks with Niranye, then proceeds to wander the city, selling flowers from a basket. She can also be found in the Hall of the Dead. Interactions Blood on the Ice Nilsine is a possible murder victim of The Butcher at the end of "Blood on the Ice." Mourning Never Comes Nilsine is an optional person to kill in the Dark Brotherhood quest "Mourning Never Comes." Muiri tells the Dragonborn Nilsine cast her out, due to the belief that she conspired with Alain Dufont to rob her family, despite Muiri's innocence. Muiri will reward the Dragonborn with Muiri's Ring for Nilsine's death and becomes a candidate for marriage. If the Dragonborn murders Nilsine, her mother commits suicide, which is discovered upon entering the Shatter-Shield Manor. Dialogue Mourning Never Comes "What? Did... you need something?" :Muiri sent me. She is quite unhappy... "Muiri? I can't believe my family trusted that backstabbing little strumpet. You tell her she's dead to us. You hear me? Dead!" :Do you hear that? It's the sound of your sister, screaming in the Void... "What kind of cruel, horrible person are you? My sister was murdered. Do you have any idea what that's like? What I'm going through?" :(Remain Silent) "You just going to stand there, gawking? Go away. You're starting to... frighten me." Conversations New batch of tomatoes Torsten: "How's business today?" Hillevi: "Well enough, I suppose. Nilsine bought up most of the tomatoes, and was asking if we could get more." Torsten: "We've got another dozen ripening on the vine. They should be ready in a few days." Hillevi: "I'll be sure to tell her." Tomatoes for sale Nilsine: "Is that new batch of tomatoes ready for sale yet, Hillevi?" Hillevi: "You know, I'm not sure. My husband's been tending to the vines, so I'll have to ask him." Nilsine: "Just promise me when you get some more in, I'll have the first crack at them." Hillevi: "What is it Ulfric's always saying... "On my honor as a Nord, I swear it. Ha ha ha!" Nilsine: "So serious! Ha ha ha!" Quotes *''"I lost my twin sister a while back. Have you ever lost anyone close?"'' *''"My father says we need to just get on with our lives. Like it's that easy."'' Trivia *If Nilsine is killed by someone else, Muiri will still offer a reward for her death. *Even if Muiri has not been spoken to, the dialogue appears as if she has already given instruction to assassinate Nilsine. *Killing Nilsine with the Ebony Blade will upgrade it if the real killer in "Blood on the Ice" is caught before she is murdered. *It is impossible to marry Nilsine in the game without console commands. However, if commands are used, her parents and Hillevi will arrive at Mara's temple in Riften for the ceremony. This suggests she was originally able to marry. Bugs *It is advisable not to kill Nilsine if the quest "Blood on the Ice" has not yet been started, as Tova's death may cause the quest to glitch and the bodies will never appear at the graveyard. This ultimately prevents the Dragonborn from purchasing Hjerim and becoming the Thane of Windhelm. Appearances * de:Nilsine Schmetter-Schild ru:Нильсин Расколотый Щит es:Nilsine Escudo Quebrado Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters